Warriors Descendants of Starclan
by Night-the-rouge
Summary: Years had passed since the time of RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Years passed and now there are new clans, GalaxyClan, FireClan, MoonClan, and NightClan. But StarClan is in a very shaky state, the Warrior Code will take a while to take effect, and trust between these clans will have to be rebuilt on a shaky foundation. How will these clans survive?


**Warriors**

**Descendents of StarClan**

**Chapter 1**

Nightpelt went to collect herbs like he always did, first checking for invaders at the borders. Although the dispute with MoonClan and FireClan had been resolved, he still saw MoonClan, FireClan, and rarely, NightClan warriors on GalaxyClan borders because of varying borders. He grabbed some catmint, juniper, yarrow, and even deathberries. He took the herbs to a safe place and he decided he would hunt also, scenting and getting down into a hunter's crouch and stalking a vole. He pounced and got up holding it in his jaws. He looked across the hilly territory that was the territory of GalaxyClan; he went to the river and drank from it. He heard hissing and he looked up and saw that there were 5 cats bristling at him.

"What are you hissing at?" Nightpelt asked but he didn't get an answer, all he got was the 5 cats leaping at him from all sides. He smiled in delight _Finally, my first fight in years! _He thought, leapt up and got a brown she-cat in the muzzle making her fall to the ground and he instantly defeated her by throwing her off of the territory by her tail, a technique he invented trying to come up with a way of quickly dealing with a cat when they're overpowering a clan mate. He swirled around and got a white tom by the throat making him bleed out and die right there. Then he got knocked in the back of the head and pinned to the ground. He blacked out right then and there due to a paw colliding to his head.

When he came to, he was in a den with a brown she-cat and 2 other cats at the entrance and they moved to the side of what felt like their leader.

"What's your name? And what are you doing in that new territory?" She asked, approaching him.

"I'm Nightpelt, a Medicine Cat of GalaxyClan, one of the four clans in the valley, along with MoonClan, NightClan, and FireClan." He said keeping his cool while she stared fiercely at him with amber eyes. He flinched at what was going to happen next. She straightened up and ordered her warriors out of the den.

"Forgive the harsh treatment, Nightpelt. The way you dealt with my warriors you had me convinced that you were a deputy or something. What is a clearly trained warrior like you doing as a Medicine Cat?" She asked and he didn't immediately answer.

"My spirit as a warrior was broken when I fought against Nightclan's Medicine Cat, Darkmedicine. I returned after the battle wanting to be a Med and after a quick study with Silverstar, I quit my position as a Deputy, gave it to my sister, and became a very trusted Medicine Cat." He explained and she nodded.

"I'm Foxstar, leader of EarthClan. I want to ask you a few—"She got cut off because of cats yowling in the clearing. Foxstar dashed away and Nightpelt smiled when he saw his sister and neice Lunarclaw and Sunpaw broke a hole into the leader's den.

"Were we too early or too late?" Lunarclaw asked and Nightpelt smirked not saying anything. "I think we're just in time!" Sunpaw answered for her uncle. His smile then turned into a gloomy expression, he remembered hearing the coughs and wails of small kits and warriors alike in the camp. A tear welled up in his eye. _I'm trained to be a Medicine Cat, and I abandoned them when I could've helped them... _he thought and although he kept speed with his kin, he couldn't tear his mind away from those noises...those dreadful...pitiful wailing. He couldn't bear to think about it much longer. He decided to think of the cat he once loved and whom he had seen get killed by Darkmedicine under orders of Nostar. _Nostar you lying piece of foxdung...I'll kill you when I get the chance... _He thought with anger lingering in his mind. Then the image of Foxstar appeared in his mind and he felt warmth stretch across his face. _I'm blushing...over a she-cat...I have developed feelings for a leader I don't know? And in a different clan no less?! _He thought again, this time with regret on his mind. He swore he would never take up a mate and here he was and he can't take his mind of off her. He just kept his head forward and ran with his kin until the GalaxyClan camp was in sight. He then slowed down and he couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right there, right on the border of GalaxyClan and FireClan, was her. Foxstar.

"You didn't give me a chance to ask." She said with a smart grin on her face. "Will you help us? My clan is dying and sick." She said and Lunarclaw and Sunpaw then dipped their heads in shame, not knowing the state that the clan was in already. A short GalaxyClan invasion didn't help.


End file.
